Falling Down
by Hey Lolita
Summary: Talvez Castiel estivesse caindo, afinal... caindo de amor, porque se apaixonou por Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Se for tão confuso, por que acontece? Ele, como um anjo, sabia que seu receptáculo ainda sentia sensações humanas. Ainda continha sentimentos dentro de si. Às vezes era fome. Às vezes era sono. Às vezes era cansaço. Por muitas vezes Castiel perguntou a si mesmo se era certo aquilo, se deveria continuar com toda essa ação, se deveria continuar ali, dentro do receptáculo escolhido.

Ele não podia pensar nesta maneira, mas pensava. O anjo tinha dúvidas. Mas o humano disse sim e ele não pode negar o quanto se sentiu feliz por saber que teria um receptáculo combatível. Estava realizado, como diria.

Por tempos, vagou pela Terra com vários receptáculos, nenhum deles o fazia ser o Castiel, nenhum deles o deixava confortável ou suportava o poder de um anjo dentro de si. Era poderoso demais, era uma força incontrolável. Algo que nenhum ser humano seria capaz de suportar se não fosse escolhido para aquilo por Deus. Castiel esperou pacientemente por mais de mil anos – muito mais – até que Jimmy Novak nascesse. Era ele, o seu receptáculo.

Esperou também o nascimento da família Winchester, o casamento de Mary e John, nascimento de seu protegido, Dean e seu irmão, Sam. Acompanhou o dia que eles morreram, sabendo que não podia evitar, ele não podia interferir no algo que deveria acontecer. Acontecer até que chegasse o dia que Sam e Dean se enfrentariam como sendo escolhidos pelos receptáculos de Miguel e Lúcifer. Morreriam, o apocalipse seria evitado.

Mentalmente, Castiel nunca quis aquilo. Acompanhou cada segundo da vida de Dean e sempre percebeu como ele era diferente. Queria ser amado, mas nunca era amado por quem queria. Tinha seu irmão, porém este cometia muitos erros e decepcionava Dean tantas e tantas vezes. Castiel se sentiu mais que honrado por poder tirá-lo do inferno, salvá-lo da perdição e poder puxá-lo de lá. Poder dar uma chance nova para Dean. Embora ele soubesse que Dean estava caído na perdição dos pecados, não haveria salvação para ele.

E ele mesmo caiu. Rebelou-se contra o destino, seus irmãos e quis encontrar Deus, tirar satisfações, querer mudar tudo. Dean não merecia nada daquilo, merecia o melhor sempre. Por que não podia? Por que Dean era o escolhido para sofrer tanto? Assistiu seu coração ser quebrado, ele perder seu pai, seu irmão, seus amigos, perder quem ele mais amava. Sentia que Dean era nada mas um brinquedo quebrado.

Castiel queria poder fixá-lo. Arrumá-lo. Queria consertar Dean, poder dizer para ele que as coisas ficariam bem. Quando retirou as almas do purgatório, queria mudar o mundo. Queria que Dean ficasse feliz. Mas o decepcionou e se sentiu culpado quando o viu em tal modo. Quando foi para o purgatório, nunca teve a intenção de ir embora. Merecia ficar ali, morrer ali e ser massacrado pelos leviatãs. Mas Dean não desistiu dele.

Dean merecia um amigo melhor. Castiel nunca entendera bem porque Dean o considerava seu amigo. Ele não entendia nada sobre os humanos, eram tão confusos... Amam as pessoas que os machucam. Por quê? Era o tal do 'amor' que os anjos comentavam com ele? Era por isso que Lúcifer tinha tanto ódio de seu pai, por que dera aos humanos a chance de amar?

O que era amor? Anna havia o explicado que amor é quando você se sente vivo, feliz, completo, seguro com uma pessoa. Quer protegê-la, quer amá-la, cuidar dela. Quer ser parte da sua vida, ficar com ela para sempre. Castiel não entendia nada do amor. Anna entendia, era um anjo caído. Ela dizia ter caído no momento em que começou a amar alguém.

Mas era ali o problema. Castiel começava a entender o que ela dizia quando ele estava perto de Dean. Queria protegê-lo, amá-lo, cuidar dele, ter ele para si e somente para si. Queria Dean mais que tudo, tê-lo em seus braços, somente para ele. Parecia tão pouco, porém Castiel sabia que era muito e era algo que não iria ter. Algo tão impossível que assustava Castiel. Um sentimento tão lindo era proibido para ele? Era pecado? Por que amar era pecado para ele? Amor era um sentimento tão lindo, por que os humanos o destruíram?

"Por que mentimos? Por que é assim que você se torna presidente."

E, naquele momento, foi que Castiel percebeu que não havia mais escolha a não ser admitir que, além de um assassino, rebelde e amigo, era também mais uma vítima do sentimento humano que muitos odiavam, muitos idolatravam. Era uma vítima do amor mais profundo que poderia se ter, porque, acima de tudo, Castiel era um anjo, e seus sentimentos por Dean era os mais puros e mais lindos que poderia se ter, algo que poucos humanos sentiam. Castiel estava apaixonado e não sabia lidar com aquilo. Não sabia esquecer aquilo.

Posso lidar com isso? Já havia feito tantas coisas... Talvez não fosse tão complicado. Só talvez.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele ouvia o chamado de Dean, mas não sabia se deveria ir. Talvez não devesse. Castiel sabia que se fosse, teria que encara-lo, teria que encarar a realidade. Nada do que imaginava era real. Todos os sonhos que ele achava que um dia se tornariam realidade. Mas ele sabia que não. Embora quisesse ir ver Dean, ajudá-lo com o que fosse preciso, Castiel não sabia se iria. Ele não entendia. Queria ficar perto de Dean, mas só o pensamento da rejeição o fazia querer se esconder do seu rosto.

Queria ficar perto de Dean, mas queria que ele ficasse longe. Queria que ele nunca descobrisse que seu coração se apertava cada vez que o via, murchava cada vez que ele 'pegava' uma garota qualquer, derretia quando ele sorria. Como Castiel poderia entender tantas sensações humanas? Como poderia viver com elas? Era ele que estava se apaixonando ou Jimmy?

Não podia ser Jimmy. Sua parte humana, pouco viva, estava inteiramente ligada com sua esposa que deixara para trás, sua vida perdida. Jamais se apaixonaria por um ser humano que não convivia frequentemente. Jimmy Novak era quase um homem morto, acordando uma vez por ano pedindo por descanso ou comida. Eram necessidades do receptáculo, não de Jimmy ou Castiel. Receptáculo.

Dean continuava chamando por Castiel. Não vá. Sua mente brincava consigo mesmo, talvez ele estivesse ficando louco. Talvez estivesse mesmo, pecando horrivelmente assim. Embora Castiel já tivesse matado seus irmãos, como amar poderia ser pior? Era uma coisa tão linda, por que era pior? Por que era proibido?

- Castiel, eu te imploro, desça até aqui, precisamos conversar – ele ouvia em sua mente, mas não tinha reação. Poderia ir e encarar Dean Winchester? Poderia olhar em sua face e agir como nada estivesse acontecendo?

Não! Castiel era um anjo, tinha que ser forte, tinha que lutar contra esse sentimento. Por que não conseguia? Por que era complicado? Os filmes – era assim que se chamavam? – que ele havia assistido sobre amor mostravam que apenas precisava se declarar, eles ficariam juntos para sempre e seriam felizes. Por que não podia ser assim com ele também?

Sam havia explicado que filmes são muitos falsos, ele não era um fã de romance. Castiel entendia. Após sua namorada morta e seu caso com um demônio, talvez Sam não gostasse do amor. Ele havia dito que o amor era complicado, às vezes ruim, dando os pensamentos errados, as decisões erradas. Ele disse algo que surpreendeu Castiel: o amor machuca.

Como? Era um sentimento lindo e puro que machucava? Um sentimento lindo, porém vazio? Sam havia explicado também que o amor, além de ser um sentimento bom, era um sentimento ruim.

_- Quando duas pessoas se amam, porém nenhuma delas admite, uma delas vai seguir em frente – ele suspirou – o amor é complicado, Cas. Embora você ame, há traição, desconfiança, ódio. Não é culpa do amor, você sabe – ele parou por um minuto e retomou a dizer – é culpa da gente. Nós humanos erramos demais. Pensamos errados. Deve ser bom ser um anjo e amar. Ter um sentimento puro, sem pecados, sem decisões errados. Anjos são puros demais e são os únicos que merecem amar – ele parou, perdendo-se em pensamentos – mas me diga Cas, por que quer saber?_

Foi naquele momento que Castiel teve que mentir. Ele se embaralhou com as palavras e apenas disse "curiosidade" antes de desparecer completamente do pequeno quarto de hotel havia duas semanas. Desde então, não voltara a aparecer para os Winchesters. Agora Dean o chamava. Novamente. E insistia muito. Castiel sabia como Dean poderia ser persuasivo. Ele sabia tudo sobre Dean Winchester.

- Castiel – pediu novamente – eu sei que pode me ouvir. Por favor, eu estou preocupado. Apareça.

No fundo, Castiel sabia que poderiam ser apenas palavras. Dean mentia, ele sabia. Como dito, ele sabia tudo sobre seu protegido. Mas ele também tinha dúvidas. Por que seu coração havia disparado? Dean estava preocupado com ele? Importava-se? Por que Castiel se sentia feliz? Era tudo tão confuso. Ele nunca entendeu nada sobre os humanos, principalmente sentimentos e emoções.

Mas... Amor? Era algo que Castiel definitivamente não entendia.

Havia apenas uma coisa que Castiel não sabia. Dean Winchester sentia o mesmo? Naquela noite, Castiel se sentiu mal por não aparecer, mas optou ficar sentando naquela rocha observando o mar do outro lado do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço a todos que mandaram review, descobri como responder há pouco tempo (porque sou novata no site) e respondo assim que eu tiver um tempinho (só tenho três dias de férias). Pretendo postar o próximo no primeiro fim de semana de fevereiro. Beijos (:


End file.
